Diabolik Lovers Christmas Stories
by otaku9
Summary: Title says it all.


_Diabolik Lovers Christmas Stories_

 _Chapter 1_

 _I do not own Diabolik Lovers_

It was a lonely night for a little Kanato. He was sitting in front of the tree in the manor's ballroom, his singing voice echoing in the empty room. He saw some of the other children playing with their friends, and although Kanato really didn't care for people, he wished that he could play with them. He usually had his brothers, but Ayato was always busy studying, and Laito was always busy with their mother doing the same activities he sees his mother do with the other men. The only people he had left to spend time with were the dolls he made.

However, they couldn't be carried around that easily, and his father strictly said that he couldn't bring them to their parties. So Kanato had spent the previous party alone in the corner by the tree and watching the other children dance happily with each other.

As the guests were leaving, he saw his mother accompany a man that wasn't his father or Richter up to the second floor of the manor. He crawled out of his spot. Maybe he could spend time with them. Just then, Ayato and Laito appeared in front of him.

"There you are!" Ayato grinned. "We've been looking for you! Come on!" His older brothers took his hands and they ran off outside.

A couple of hours later, the boys were back inside and Cordelia was escorting the man out.

"Mom's done!" Ayato exclaimed. "I have to go! Merry Christmas!" He quickly ran back to the library. Cordelia came down the stairs and walked the man out the door.

Laito glared at the man.

"Are you alright, Laito?" Kanato asked.

"I'm fine." Laito growled. "I'm going to my room. Merry Christmas." He stomped upstairs. A few minutes later, Cordelia came back inside.

"Kanato, darling," she smiled, "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it, Okaa-san?" He asked.

"Come upstairs with me and I'll show you. Where are your brothers anyway?"

"Ayato is studying and Laito is in his room." Kanato replied.

"Excellent. I'll pay them both a visit later. For now, it's just you and me." They reached her room and Kanato sat down in a chair.

"What's the surprise, Okaa-san?"

"Here." She pulled something out of her dress and held it out. It was a teddy bear. He had one black eye, a stitched-up smile, and an eyepatch covering up a part of his face. He was dressed in a lavender vest.

"He's lovely, Okaa-san!" He happily took the bear from her and hugged him tight. "Thank you! May I play with him now?"

"In a bit, dear. But first, I would like my present." Cordelia laid down on her bed. "Please sing my song for me, Kanato."

"Of course, Okaa-san." Another couple of hours passed. His mother was satisfied now and allowed him to play with his bear.

"And don't forget to send Ayato to me as well."

"Yes, Okaa-san." Kanato ran out of her room and to the library.

"Ayato!" Kanato called out.

"Shhhhh!" One of the servants said. "Kanato-sama, this is a library." Kanato pouted.

"Ayato." Kanato whispered. "Okaa-san wants to see you."

"Oh no." Ayato groaned, standing up. "I'm going." He stopped, glancing at the bear in Kanato's arms. "What the hell is that?"

"H-He's my new friend." He answered. "Okaa-san gave him to me."

" _She_ gave you a bear!?" He grabbed the bear from him. "How come you get a gift and I don't? I'm supposed to be the best, not you!" He took one of the bear's arms and ripped it. He then took the other arm and ripped it as well. Then, he took the head and pulled it off. He threw the pieces down, fluffs of stuffing landing on the floor. "There! Now you have nothing!" He stomped away.

Kanato's hands shook as he saw his ruined gift. He had just gotten a new friend, and now he was destroyed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" His screams echoed in the library. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What in Makai is going on?" Reiji entered into the library. He sighed when he saw the screaming Kanato. "What happened this time?"

"A-Ayato, he-he d-destroyed my new fr-friend." Kanato sobbed. He held the pieces.

"Of course it was Ayato. Look, if I fix your 'friend', will you quiet down?" Kanato nodded. "Very well then. Follow me."

In Reiji's room, Kanato tapped his foot impatiently as Reiji sewed.

"Kanato, if you keep tapping your foot, it will take longer to fix this."

"Him." Kanato corrected.

"Whatever." Reiji continued sewing. A few minutes later, the bear was all fixed up. "There you go. Now get out." Kanato obeyed, fleeing into his doll room.

"I'm glad you're alright. If Reiji hadn't been able to fix you, I would have been devastated. I get lonely because my brothers are always busy. Not to mention that I can't carry my dolls around with me. But I can carry you around. I just met you, and you've already made me happier than ever." He yawned. "I am naming you Teddy, and you will be my best friend." He laid down on the floor, cuddling Teddy. "Merry Christmas." His eyes closed and he was sound asleep.

 _End._

 _I plan on doing more Christmas stories. If you have any ideas, place them in the reviews._


End file.
